


Planning the Future

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Before We Were Us (A Domestic Klance sub-series) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro and Allura are dating, broganes, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Shiro has some news for Keith, and they talk about what the future holds for Shiro and Allura





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm deviating from Klance for the Domestic AU, because I think the Broganes need a little love! This is in the same universe as the Domestic Klance fics are; just set way before Keith and Lance got together. 
> 
> Just some good ol' fashioned friendship here!

Keith rushed down the sidewalk, unintentionally body-checking people out of the way in his hurry. _Shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiiit I’m gonna be late_ , he thought, frantically checking his watch. Not only had he overslept, but he also had to park three blocks away. He skidded into the coffee shop just in time to see his brother looking over his shoulder to check the door. Keith sat down hard in the chair across from him, frazzled.

“Well you look…terrible,” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow. “What’d you do, fight a _bear_ on your way here?”

“Thanks,” Keith replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m late. Do you know how hard it is to find a parking space on this side of town?”

Shiro shrugged and said, “Sounds like a personal problem,” giving him a smirk.

“Ha, ha. Okay, so what’s the deal? Why did you leave me _five_ voicemails yesterday? All you said was, _Keith, you gotta help me; it’s an emergency.”_

Shiro placed both of his palms on the table and looked him dead in the eyes. “I’m going to propose.”

Keith’s jaw dropped. “Wait, seriously?” He asked. “Like, you’re _sure_.”

Shiro gave him a Look that said _Seriously?_ “I’ve wanted to do this for years. Before the surgery. Basically…date three.”

“Damn. Okay,” Keith said, shocked, but somehow also not surprised. “Does she know?”

Shiro looked nervous. “No, and I want to keep it that way. So _no telling_ _anyone._ Especially Lance. You _know_ the two of them are attached at the hip.”

Keith made a face, “Ugh, of course not. Why would I trust him with anything? He couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. Besides, he’d tell Hunk, who would basically tell the rest of the world and the surprise would be ruined.”

Shiro sighed, “Good. Thanks. I’m trying to figure out how to pull it off—we usually go everywhere together, so it’s not like I can just tell her, ‘ _Hey, meet me at this location for something that is actually an elaborate ruse to trick you into being out of the loop’_.”

“Wow. Um…that’s… _one_ way to put it,” Keith replied, a little worried for him. “Are you okay? You seem…tense.”

Shiro tugged at his sleeve. “Yeah, my arm’s just bugging me.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Shiro,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes.

“So are you! Remember when you tried to sneak out of the house and mom caught you?”

“Oh, yeah!” Keith laughed, “That was unfortunate. I had a bag and everything, and was halfway out the window when she came in.”

“What did you say? _‘I’m just hanging out…of a window…at night…with a bag of my belongings…_ ’ or something stupid like that,” Shiro said, putting his head down on the table as he shook with laughter. “You couldn’t even come up with a plausible excuse.”

Keith wiped a tear from his eye. “Yeah, and I got grounded for two weeks. I think I was trying to come visit you at college or something.”

“Oh _yeah!_ ” Shiro exclaimed. “You were mad because mom wouldn’t let you come see me.”

“Mom was being way too overprotective. I was 18! An adult!”

Shiro pursed his lips. “An 18-year-old is _not_ an adult. At least you couldn’t be classified as one. I unfortunately side with mom on that judgement call.”

“I’m sure you had Allura over or something that weekend anyway—I would have just been in the way,” Keith replied. “Speaking of Allura, _how are you going to propose?_ ”

Shiro put his head in his hands. “I have _no_ idea.”

“Shiro, you’ve been dating for years. What’s one thing you can, with certainty, get her to come with you to see—no questions asked?” Keith asked, despite being woefully under-qualified to help in this situation.

“Well…to be honest, as cliché as it sounds, she’d come to Orlando with me. She’s been wanting to go to Harry Potter World for a while. And, thankfully I’d overshot in savings for the ring, so I can afford a vacation for once in my life,” Shiro said, chuckling.

Keith’s eyes widened. “That’s _perfect_! She would _love_ that,” he said, reaching out and grabbing Shiro’s arm. “You _have_ to do that. Like, next weekend. Impromptu trip—and it’s like ten minutes away—you’ll be fine.”

“Keith, it’s _three hours_ away.”

“ _Sh, sh, sh_ , it’ll be fine. You should do this. Really. It’s a great idea,” Keith said, lunging forward to put Shiro in a head-lock.

“Keith, _geez_ , come on. You’re almost twenty,” Shiro huffed, fighting against Keith’s unexpected attack.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you,” Keith said, laughing. He let go, though, and sat back in his seat.

“Thank you,” Shiro said, grimacing.

“So, what does the ring look like?” Keith asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shiro pulled out his phone. “Here, look.” He showed Keith the picture, and Keith raised his eyebrows. It was a solitaire, with a modest, clear, square-cut diamond set in a white gold band. It was elegant — just like Allura.

“Wow, it’s beautiful. She’ll love it,” He remarked, nodding his head. “Good call.”

“ _Heh_ , well…I did a lot of research. She really likes clean lines, though, and all her jewelry is simple so…this looked like it was the best one to get,” Shiro replied, relieved that he’d gotten a positive second opinion.

“I agree. So, you’re going to tell me when it happens, right? We can’t have another _oh I’ll tell Keith 6 months into the relationship that I’m dating someone_ incident,” Keith said, looking at Shiro expectantly.

Shiro made a face. “Yeah…I should have predicted your response.”

“Brothers tell each other things like that — it’s a code, or something,” Keith said. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch. “I guess you should probably get going? Doesn’t the gym open soon?”

Shiro took at look at the time and jumped out of his chair. “Oh crap, yeah. Thanks for meeting up with me! I’ll update you when things happen!” He called out as he headed out the door.

Keith sat for a moment, mulling over the thought of his brother getting engaged.

“ _Weird_.”

***

A week later, Keith received flurry of text messages, as well as a wide shot and a selfie of his brother and Allura beaming at the camera. Most of the texts in the group chat were just a jumble of letters, emojis, and exclamation points. Keith grinned as he read everyone’s overjoyed responses, responded with his own ‘ _Congratulations!’,_  with excitement growing for the future.


End file.
